


Nothing Really Matters When You're Up Against Me

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, but they're mild, spoilers for 118, tactical kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: What if Beau did manage to dislocate her shoulder and Yasha wanted to help out?Dashed off after break, this time.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 17
Kudos: 223





	Nothing Really Matters When You're Up Against Me

**Author's Note:**

> Look blame Gillytweed ok all I need is an enabler for self-indulgent flash fics.

As soon as they were up on solid ground, Yasha waved the others ahead and took Beau by the arm - the one she _wasn't_ favoring and pretending not to. Beau flinched away on reflex and back into Yasha's touch after a startled second.

"Uh…hey."

Yasha nodded at her other arm without preamble. "Let me see."

Beau waved a hand, which looked wrong because it was her left hand and Yasha was still holding the upper portion of it. "It's fine, just need an ice pack in the morning or something. No, don't -"

She didn't struggle too hard to get away but Yasha's glowing hand froze an inch from Beau's skin. "What is it?"

Beau seemed surprised she'd stopped, and Yasha didn't quite have enough time to parse why before she answered. "You might need that later, it's like a once a day thing. You shouldn't waste it this early."

Yasha looked at her incredulously. "And you need your _arm_. It's not a waste, Beau, it's what it's for." Beau looked away, face falling. There was something complicated happening there that Yasha couldn't begin to understand, but they didn't have long enough for her to ask what she wanted to know. All that mattered was fixing this - the rest could wait. "Will you please let me take care of you?" 

For a moment, she thought Beau would pull away for real and leave her entirely bewildered in the drifting snow. But after a moment of hesitation, she looked back towards Yasha. "Will you just put it back in?" Her voice was quiet. "Just. I promise if it still hurts after you can use the…" she flapped her good hand. "But no using healing spells unless you have to."

_I have to_ , Yasha thought, but she nodded. "You'll tell me if it's still wrong after."

"Yeah." Beau looked relieved. "I will."

"Okay." Yasha reached for Beau's dangling hand and lifted it gently to her own shoulder. At Beau's confused look, she explained. "I might be able to get it back in a different way if you relax. The. Height makes it a little weird, but it can still work, I think." She could feel her face flushing and thought maybe she saw a ghost of a smile on Beau's face before she turned it away.

"Yeah, go for it."

Yasha worked as quickly as she dared, which wasn't very quickly at all by necessity. "If you can relax, the bone can pop back in without the usual…crunching," Yasha explained. "It lessens the chance it will still hurt after. But you do have to _relax_ ," she added with a fond impatience.

"I'm trying," Beau insisted. "It's not a skill I have a lot of practice in is all."

Yasha glanced over Beau's shoulder at the group as they discussed next steps among themselves. With their backs turned away and a small outcropping right next to them…"Come here," Yasha said. Beau took a step back as Yasha stepped in, her fingers on Yasha's shoulder curling into a fist but not moving.

When they were situated out of sight, Yasha took another look at Beau's arm and back to her face. "I'm going to kiss you," she said plainly.

Beau blinked once. She blinked again.

"If you're alright with that," Yasha added.

Beau's mouth worked. "Just like that?"

Yasha shrugged. "I think it will work, and I think…we will talk, but we are on the same page, yes?"

Beau looked a little panicked, but she nodded.

"Good," said Yasha. Before she could start listing reasons to do anything different, she touched her finger under Beau's chin, lifted gently, and kissed her.

She'd been correct to anticipate that Beau's first instinct would be to tense, and she waited patiently with her hand at the divot in her back until it passed. When the tension released, Yasha gripped Beau's shoulder and pushed it back in its place in one smooth move. Beau's body was naturally inclined to want the bone where it should be, and at Yasha's touch it popped in with hardly a sound.

Beau made a tiny noise in her throat that was probably relief, pitched half an octave higher than Yasha was used to hearing. They pulled apart mere inches, neither of them particularly inclined to go any further.

Beau swallowed, her eyes dropping to Yasha's lips. "That's uh. Cool trick."

"Would you believe I learned it in that book Fjord gave me?"

"Sure," said Beau. "Can we do it again?"

Yasha didn't have to be asked twice, but kept this one reluctantly short. "We've got to catch up with the others," she said.

Beau nodded, her tongue poking out to touch tentatively where Yasha's lips had just been. "Yeah. Important mission. Um." She managed to meet Yasha's eyes. "Thanks. I'm…"

Yasha stepped in gently after a moment of her floundering. "You don't have to explain. Thank you for letting me help you."

Beau nodded. "Yeah. Yeah that's it. I don't want…" she shrugged, made a pleased face at the lack of pain. "Hate feeling like I'm burning through spells for stupid shit when we might need them later, is all."

Yasha tapped her forehead against Beau's. "Not stupid," she said. "But thank you for telling me."

Beau smiled weakly. "I'll get better at talking one day, even if it's just to spite Fjord."

"I believe that wholeheartedly." They traded a glance and looked away simultaneously, wearing matching blushes. "So…talk soon?" Yasha ventured, looking up and to the right.

"I'll pencil you in," said Beau, looking intently at the wall next to them.

Yasha squeezed her hand. "On your own time," she said. "I'll be here."

They stepped from around the outcropping, and it could've been the wind, but as they approached their friends Yasha could swear she heard Beau say, "I know."


End file.
